1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, job processing method, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional printing industry, a publication is issued through various processes. These processes include entry of a document, designing of the document, layout editing, comprehensive layout (presentation by printing), proofreading (layout correction and color correction), proof (proof print), block copy preparation, printing, post-process, and shipping.
The commercial printing industry uses an offset reproduction printing press in the printing step, and the block copy preparation step is inevitable. However, once the block copy is prepared, it is difficult and disadvantageous in cost to correct it. In block copy preparation, therefore, careful proofreading (i.e., careful layout check and color confirmation) is indispensable. Some period of time is generally taken until a publication is issued.
Most of apparatuses used in respective processes are bulky and require expert knowledge, and know-how of experts is essential.
In this situation, a POD (Print On Demand) printing system using an electrophotographic or inkjet print apparatus has been proposed in recent years (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-310746 and 2004-310747).
The POD printing system eliminates the aforementioned block copy preparation and other complicated processes.
However, there is room to study on practical use of the POD printing system.
Assume that a printing company adopts the POD printing system. In this printing environment, it is important to efficiently produce customer-satisfactory printed materials as many as possible within a short period.
In this printing environment, the need is expected to confirm by an operator at the printing site whether the printing system outputs customer-satisfactory printed materials. Another need is also expected to continue the print operation of the printing system without wastefully stopping it.
Under these circumstances, the need may arise to check printed materials without wastefully stopping the print operation of the printing system. However, this need has not arisen yet, so no concrete proposal has been made.